La elección
by Bella SaGa
Summary: Aquel viaje cambio mi vida radicalmente, haciéndome madurar por una dura elección que tendría que hacer mi corazón, a los dos los amaba, con los dos tenia recuerdos bellos y únicos, ambos luchaban por mi amor, sabia que los dos dejarían todo por mi...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

Prefacio

Aquel viaje cambio mi vida radicalmente, haciéndome madurar por una dura elección que tendría que hacer mi corazón, a los dos los amaba, con los dos tenia recuerdos bellos y únicos, ambos luchaban por mi amor; sabia que los dos dejarían todo por mi pero yo no deseaba eso, no pedía nada salvo una decisión acertada para mi. Todo mi mundo dio un vuelco cuando uno de ellos desapareció sin decir nada ni decir explicación, ya no tuve que elegir, aunque mi corazón seguía queriéndolo hacer. ¿De verdad habría abandonado o algo le había echo abandonar?

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La primera desilusión

Acababa de llegar del viaje de fin de curso, Alice y yo nos lo habíamos pasado genial, siempre en cualquier situacion conseguíamos disfrutar, éramos intimas amigas desde parvulitos y eso nos hacia inseparables; sus padres nos vinieron a buscar junto a su hermana Rosalie, la cual siempre nos miraba con superioridad, también tenía un hermano dos años mayor que nosotras, pero hacia 3 años que se había mudado a la ciudad para estudiar, apenas le recordaba, solo que era extrañamente raro, callado aunque algo mono la verdad. Me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando Carlisle y Esme nos preguntaron por el viaje y que tal nos lo habíamos pasado.

-Alice, Bella, ¿no pensáis contarnos nada de vuestro viaje o que?-dijeron sonriendo-seguro que os han pasado muchas cosas.

-La verdad que estuvo genial-dijo Alice feliz- conocimos a dos chicos monisimos-la sonrisa de Alice se ensancho- una pena que no les volvamos a ver, se portaron increíblemente bien, sobretodo Edward con Bella, si hubierais visto como la miraba y hablaba, tan caballeroso.  
-Alice para por favor- note como mis mejillas se ruborizaban mientras ellos se reian divertidos-estuvo bien y ya.

Los padres de Alice me llevaron a casa, Carlisle me ayudo a sacar las maletas y vi como mi madre salia corriendo a recibirme.

-Ains mi pequeña, ya volvio a casa, no sabes cuanto te extrañado-me dio un caluroso abrazo- gracias por traerla a casa Carlisle ya sabes que Charlie anda muy ocupado en la comisaria.

-No ha sido nada, es un palcer poder ayudar- dijo sonriendo-bueno he de irme, Alice tendra ganas de llegar a casa y ademas hoy viene su hermano Jacob despues de 3 años estudiando en la ciudad.  
-Adiós Carlisle, da saludos a todos de mi parte-mi madre se despidió con la mano y entramos a casa.

Deje las maletas en mi cuarto y mi madre empezó a preguntarme por el viaje, la conté todo lo que habíamos visitado, todas nuestras aventuras y a los dos chicos que habíamos conocido, la conté como se había portado Edward conmigo y lo guapo que era, en esa parte me sonroje, creo que demasiado porque mi madre se echo a reír divertida.

-Ains creo que mi pequeña se nos a enamorado de ese tal Edward-dijo mi madre acariciando mi cara- pero pequeña piensa que él y tu no vivís cerca y que no sabes si volverás a verle o a saber de él, ten cuidado, un mal de amores es un asunto duro y serio.

Me quede pensando mi madre tenia razón, me estaba enamorando de un chico que no sabía si volvería a ver alguna vez en mi vida, que ni siquiera del cual tenía nada, ni una dirección de e-mail o el numero de teléfono, eso hizo que mis ánimos flojearan y mi estado ya no fuera tan animado.

-Tienes razón mama, no debería estar tan ilusionada con alguien que apenas conozco y no volveré a ver-dije con tristeza y abrazándome a ella.

Estuve abrazada a ella casi dos horas, cuando mi madre miro el reloj casi ya era la hora de cenar, me dejo en mi cuarto tumbada en la cama y ella se bajo a la cocina para empezar a cocinar, cuando note que mi madre andaba liada con la cena mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir rápida y descontroladamente de mis ojos, estaba enamorada de aquel chico al cual nunca volvería a ver, creo que del agotamiento me quede dormida, porque me desperté bruscamente al notar como mi madre llamaba a mi puerta y entraba en mi cuarto.

-Pequeña la cena ya esta echa y servida en la mesa y tu padre ya ha llegado, ¿te encuentras bien como para bajar y cenar con nosotros?-dijo mi madre mirándome con preocupación.

-Sí, mama enseguida bajo-dije limpiándome el pequeño rastro que quedaban de mis lagrimas- no tardo en bajar- entre en el baño lavándome la cara para despejarme un poco y que mi padre no notara nada, no quería preocuparle por algo tan estúpido como un mal de amores.

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La sorpresa

La cena se habia dado normal, mi padre preguntandome por el viaje y yo contandole parte de la historia, no todo, ya que no queria que mis lagrimas volvieran a florecer, al terminar la cena me subi a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama, cai enseguida dormida, por el cansancio del viaje y de la tristeza que sentia dentro de mi, hundida y dolorida, esas eran las palabras adecuadas de cómo me sentia en esos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con la ropa del dia anterior puesta y echa un ovillo en la cama, me levante, me duche y me puse algo comodo, ya que iba a deshacer mi maleta y organizar un poco mi habitacion, despues de una semana fuera de casa, mi cuarto estaba algo sucio y desordenado; no me di cuenta de que me habia liado demasiado hasta que mi madre me llamoa comer, mi padre como siempre estaba en el trabajo, demasiado ocupado como para comer con su familia; mi madre no quiso sacar el tema de Edward hoy, y lo preferia, no tenia ganas de hablar de ello, terminamos de comer, la ayude a recoger y fregar todo, para que ella no lo hiciese sola, cuando sono el timbre de mi casa, seguro que era Alice, sonrei ante la idea, la echaba de menos demasiado, abri al puerta y alli estaba ella, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Hola Bella-dijo sonriente- vino tan pronto porque te echaba de menos-dijo sinceramente-hola Señora Swan.

-Te he dicho muchas veces Alice que me llames Renee nada de señora-dijo mi madre poniendo cara de enfado fingido.

-Es cierto, pero siempre se me olvida, ¿demasiados modales?-dijo Alice pasando dentrod e mi casa-¿Bella estas lista ya?me apetece pasear, podriamos ir de tiendas y luego al parque.

-Alice sabes que no me gustan las tiendas, aunque lo del parque me parece una idea genial-vi como Alice ponia pucheros y no pude negarme-vale de acuerdo iremos de tiendas, pero lo justo eh!-sonrei y vi como Alice daba saltitos de felicidad.

Di un beso a mi madre para despedirme y Alice tambien se lo dio, demasiados años de amistad, hacian que nuestras familias fueran como una, sonaba raro pero era cierto, salimos de casa y nos fuimos a mirar tiendas, mi peor pesadilla, lo del parque no seria posible, ya que Alice la poseia su fuerza de comprar ropa y complementos, pero ese dia no fue como otros, era distinto, no miramos apenas tiendas y ella solo llevaba cuatro bolsas, demasiado poco para lo que solia comprar la verdad, nos dirigimos al parque, ella iba hablando de Jasper, que deseaba volverle a ver, que sabia que era mayor que ella pero la daba igual, le queria, ella tambien se habia enamorado, me meti en mis recuerdos con Edward y sonreí, pero me sacaron de ellos cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos y me susurro una voz dulce y que pensaba que no volvería a oír.

-Pensé que nunca mas volvería a verte, pero conseguí encontrar de nuevo a mi corazón, creo que te lo llevaste contigo cuando termino el viaje- dios el escucharle decir eso me descoloco, pero mas fue mi sorpresa de verle alli, en Forks.  
-¿Edward?-dije con voz temblorosa de los nervios-¿De verdad eres tu o eres un a mera imaginación de mi mente?

-Soy real, aunque si me lo dices asi, me imagino que sera porque piensas en mi-dijo apartando sus manos de mis ojos dejandome verle y vi como me sonreia de aquella manera tan dulce y pura que me habia conquistado.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos los tres juntos, Alice preguntandole por Jasper a lo que Edward se dio cuenta que Alice estaba enamorada de su amigo, dijo que no sabia nada de él , ya que se habia venido para Forks a mirar pisos, queria estar un tiempo de alquiler y encontrar un trabajo aquí, para estar conmigo, dios, queria vivir en Forks solo para estar conmigo, eso hacia que me enamorase mas de él si eso era posible, Alice dijo que se la hacia tarde y que se iba a casa, creo que pretendia dejarnos a solas, pero no queria que fuera sola a casa asi que la dijimos de acompañarla, llevamos a su casa y nos abrio su madre, Esme, tan encantadora como siempre.

-Pasad chicos no os quedeis ahí-dijo sonriendo.

Entramos en casa, Edward iba a mi lado agarrando mi mano dulcemente, llegamos al salon donde estaban Carlisle, Rose y el chico serio del sofa debia ser Jacob el hermano de Alice.

-Bella, no se si te acuerdas de mi hermano Jacob-dijo mirandome-Jacob ella es mi intima amiga Bella.

-Un placer-dijo secamente desde el sofá.

Vi como Rose se levantaba del sofá con una sonrisa y se acercaba a Edward, dándole dos besos que ni siquiera él se esperaba y me miraba a mi con aires de superioridad.

-Hola soy Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose, es un placer tener un chico tan guapo en esta casa-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Soy Edward- no dijo más, creo que se quedo demasiado pillado por la reacción de Rose que no sabía cómo salir del apuro.

-Rose, hermanita estate quieta, él es el novio de Bella-dijo Alice convencida-bueno Edward esta es mi familia,Carlisle,Jacob,Esme y Rose-dijo sonriendo-ahora no os entretengo mas, tendreis que hablar de muchas cosas- nos acompaño a la puerta y nos despidio con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


End file.
